


Family

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [22]
Category: A Little Night Music - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: After so many years of muddle...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



After so many years of muddling through life; of being with the wrong people, they had found their way back to each other.

She sighed happily, nestling deeper into his embrace. For the first time in longer than she could remember, she felt content and at peace.

“Desirée…” Fredrik murmured, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head, as his arms tightened around her.

Desirée smiled.

They’d been fools for so long, but not any longer.

They were together. 

She now had what she’d always longed for most.

They were together. Her, Fredrik, their daughter.

Desirée had her family.


End file.
